


Put Your Arms Around Me Baby, And Squeeze

by senioritastyles



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Calum, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: "Are you sure, Ash?" Calum asks for what sounds like the millionth time that night.Ashton sighs deeply, rolling his eyes from his bundled up position on the sofa, the flashing TV casting shadows across his face. "Cal, I'm sure. I told you, I'm not feeling so great and I don't wanna go and then have to leave an hour later because I'm sick. I'll be fine, just go and have fun."Calum's mouth twists into an expression of slight distress but he sighs back and nods. "Alright, but if you need anything just call me and I'll be back in no time."Or: Calum is drunk and he misses Ashton.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Squeeze by Fifth Harmony)

"Are you sure, Ash?" Calum asks for what sounds like the millionth time that night.

 

Ashton sighs deeply, rolling his eyes from his bundled up position on the sofa, the flashing TV casting shadows across his face. "Cal, I'm sure. I told you, I'm not feeling so great and I don't wanna go and then have to leave an hour later because I'm sick. I'll be fine, just go and have fun."

 

Calum's mouth twists into an expression of slight distress but he sighs back and nods. "Alright, but if you need anything just call me and I'll be back in no time."

 

"I'll be fine Calum." Ashton chuckles, just as a car horn blares outside, signaling the arrival of Calum's ride for the night—an Uber with Jack Barakat already in the backseat. "Go, have fun with the guys and quit acting like my husband."

 

Calum stick his tongue out at his best friend before grabbing his expensive leather jacket and his house keys and strolling out the door, ignoring Ashton's requests for him to take a different jacket that didn't cost Calum $400. The door shuts and the lock clicks behind Calum, making Ashton groan and roll his eyes again, turning up the volume on the TV and focusing his attention back on it. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Ashton is half asleep on the sofa when his phone starts ringing the FaceTime beeping ringtone. He's jolted upright by the loud sound in the mostly quiet room, his phone lighting up on the floor telling him that Jack is trying to FaceTime with him. The time reads just a little past 1am as Ashton quickly grabs his phone and answers the call. Jack's face pops up on the screen after it connects and he's quick to smile drunkenly at Ashton's sleep-disheveled appearance.

 

"Ashton, my man!" Jack yells, his voice extremely loud to Ashton's tired ears, the noise in the car around Jack nearly drowning him out. 

 

"Hey Jack, what's up?" Ashton asks, confused as to why Jack would want to FaceTime with him right now.

 

Jack seems to be talking to someone else in the car, his attention averted and Ashton can hear his name being said by someone else but the other voices have the volume advantage over it. Jack turns back to the screen after a moment. "We were on our way to another bar but Calum won't stop asking for you so I called you." 

 

Jack's words are muddled together but Ashton gets the message loud and clear as he listens more carefully, catching Calum's voice beneath everyone else's. "Where's Ashton? Did we forget him?"

 

Calum sounds drunk out of his mind and Ashton isn't surprised, knowing how much Jack loves to take shots and how he never does it alone. Calum was probably his unsuspecting victim tonight if his slurred speech and unusually quiet voice are anything to go by. 

 

"See what I mean?" Jack asks, before his attention turns to his right side. "Calum! He's right here, Ashton's on the screen, see?"

 

The phone jostles almost sickeningly, shaking and thumping against several somethings before Calum's faces appears on Ashton's phone. The younger boy's cheeks are rosy and flushed and his eyes are hazy but his smile is sheer joy when he sees Ashton. 

 

"ASHTON! I found you!" Calum shrieks, pulling the phone closer to his face like he might be able to grab onto Ashton if he does. "Where are you? Why aren't you here?"

 

Ashton winces at his loud tone, trying to hold back a smile as Calum's face takes on a devastatingly sad pout. "Cal, I'm at home remember? I wasn't feeling good so I didn't come."

 

Calum's pout deepens and he looks so sad it's almost comical. "Ashton's sick!" He seems to yell to the whole car, clearly wanting the world to know that Ashton doesn't feel well. "I have to go to Ashton's house. Ashton, can I come over?" He asks and before Ashton can comment on it Calum lets out a huge gasp. "We can have a sleepover!"

 

"Cal, bud, we live together. You sleep here every night." Ashton chuckles softly, smiling despite himself as Calum's face seems to light up.

 

"Oh yeah! Jack....Jackery.....you have to take me home to Ashton." Calum decides, looking drunkenly determined to find his way back to his sick friend.

 

Jack says something that Ashton can't quite hear but the smile on Calum's face tells him that the boy will soon be stumbling in the front door. Before Ashton can say anything Calum's pouting face comes back in focus.

 

"Ashton, I'm cold and no one will hug me and I want hot chocolate." Calum mumbles, sounding entirely put out about this tragic situation.

 

"Where's your jacket, bud?" Ashton asks, already suspicious about the answer.

 

Calum looks sheepish. "I think I lost it at....wherever we just were." He admits, looking anywhere but at Ashton.

 

Ashton sighs and shakes his head. "I told you not to bring that one, bud."

 

"I know." Calum grumbles, quick to change the subject before Ashton says anything else about it. "Ash, will you make me hot chocolate? I'm cold." He repeats, using his best puppy eyes to convince the older boy even though Ashton wasn't planning on saying no anyway.

 

"Yeah sure, bud, I'll have it ready when you get here okay?" Ashton assures him, watching Calum smile like the sun.

 

"You're the best, Ashton." Calum decides, nodding like he's ready for Ashton to argue with him about it. 

 

Ashton just laughs quietly, shaking his head. "Alright bud, I'll see you when you get home."

 

"No don't leave me!" Calum pleads loudly, eyes wide.

 

"Bud, I'm not leaving you. I have to go make your hot chocolate and you'll be here to see me soon, okay?" Ashton is quick to calm him down, waiting until Calum nods reluctantly before bidding him a temporary goodbye and hanging up. 

 

Ashton moves the pile of throw blankets off of himself and stands up, stretching with a yawn before making his way to the kitchen and rifling through the cabinets to find the hot chocolate mix he knows is hiding somewhere. He finds it behind the cans of soup, the small blue SwissMiss box full of mix packets, and he grabs a mug from the drying rack next to the sink and placing it down next to the packet. He gets the milk from the fridge and pours it into the mug, putting it back before setting the mug in the microwave for the time that the packet suggests. He carefully gets the mug with the hot milk out of the microwave and pours the packet of mix in, stirring it with a spoon until it's completely mixed together. He's reaching for the marshmallows when he sees headlights turn into the driveway, quickly setting the bag down and hurrying outside so he can help Calum in. The back door of the Uber flings open just as he gets outside and Ashton rushes to it before Calum can do something stupid and tumble out. Calum is staring glassy-eyed and tired at him when he gets to the car, holding his arms out like he wants Ashton to carry him and the older boy knows well enough by now that it's exactly what Calum wants. Ashton smiles at Calum and reaches down, scooping Calum carefully out of the backseat to the sound of quiet 'awws' from everyone else in the car. He ignores it in favor of making sure Calum's legs are securely around his waist, making sure his grip on Calum won't slip before he gives Jack and Alex and Mitchy a small wave and shuts the door. He carries Calum to the door, feeling the younger boy's warm face nuzzle against his shoulder in the chilly air. 

 

"Ash?" Calum calls softly, his tone muddled with exhaustion and alcohol. 

 

"Yeah bud?"

 

Calum turns his head to the side as far as he can and makes eye contact with Ashton's jaw. "Did you make the hot chocolate?" His voice is so small and hopeful, like all he could ever want in the world is for Ashton to tell him there's hot chocolate.

 

"Yeah, I made you some bud, just like I promised." Ashton assures, shutting and locking the front door behind him. "Just let me get you into bed and then I'll bring it to you." 

 

Calum groans softly, wiggling in Ashton's grip. "Wanna sleep in your room. Can I?"

 

Ashton couldn't even argue if he wanted to, knowing that they're both tired and that Calum won't give up either way and he'll end up in Ashton's room somehow anyway. "Yeah, sure you can bud." 

 

Calum smiles against Ashton's shoulder and he goes easily when the older boy leans to put him down on top of the bed in Ashton's room. Ashton smiles back at him and ruffles his hair playfully before going back to the kitchen and dumping marshmallows on top of the hot chocolate, making sure to put extra the way he knows Calum likes. He rolls up the open top of the marshmallow back and puts a clip over it to hold it before putting the bag back in the cabinet and grabbing the handle of the mug, walking it carefully back to his room for Calum. He's ready for the hand-off but when he walks in Calum is dead asleep on top of the covers, fully clothed with his shoes on and snoring lightly. Ashton huffs a small laugh at the sight, setting the mug down on his dresser before he sets about getting Calum's shoes and jeans off, putting them in a neat pile on the floor and then going back to get Calum's t-shirt off. He undresses himself down to his sweatpants and then takes on the task of manhandling Calum's dead-weight body around until he manages to get him under the covers. Calum settles easily into the warmth and Ashton turns the light off before sliding into bed beside the younger boy, ready to shift around and face away from Calum until there are strong arms snaking around his waist and pulling him in. Calum snuggles in as close as humanly possible, nuzzling his face into Ashton's warm chest and placing a soft kiss there before he settles back down and falls asleep within seconds.

 

Ashton's mind spins, one small peck on his chest enough to wake his head totally up and send him reeling. Calum's clingy on a normal day, sure, but he's not usually one to be so lovingly affectionate and maybe it's just the alcohol or the sleepiness making Calum do it but either way it's odd and Ashton's not used to receiving little gestures like the kiss. It's a regular thing for Luke and Michael to do that with each other, just share small lovey-dovey moments between themselves and while Ashton and Calum may go on "bro dates" and do stuff together constantly they're not normally affectionate. The way Calum is holding him right now feels like more than just clinginess and a kiss is a kiss no matter what if you ask Ashton, and it leaves the older boy feeling odd in a good way and sick or not, he can't seem to get his brain to shut off and he ends up staying awake all night listening to Calum's quiet snoring and petting at Calum's soft hair instead.

**Author's Note:**

> SEASON'S GREETINGS ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!!!!! Welcome to the first day of Ficmas :D this is the reason I've been so lacking in posts lately, which I do apologize for, but now I'm back and I've worked very hard to bring you this lovely holiday extravaganza where you will be getting a brand new full fic every single day for 25 days!!! I'm so excited for this you guys have no idea. Some of them are fluff, some are smut, some are both, it's a little bit of everything for you all! This is entire series, all 25 days of it, is dedicated to my beeb, my lil plum, my sunshine, my Lynnie the Pooh aka social_reject! She's been so amazing and supportive and helpful through this entire process so I wanna thank her so incredibly much and tell her I love her more than anything<333333 I hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
